We'll Always Be Here
by acciodanrad9
Summary: As tensions run high between Ron and Hermione, Harry finds himself in the depths of despair. Can friendship be held together by the love the trio have for each other? One-shot!


**Disclaimer: **_Characters are not mine._

**We'll Always Be Here**

*******

Ginny watched from a distance as Hermione and Ron started bickering again. She couldn't hear what they were saying for once, as they were both trying to be quiet.

Harry was asleep right next to Hermione on the couch, his head resting on the arm of it. He hadn't been getting as much sleep lately, anyone could tell, even though he continued to deny it.

Everyone noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he fell asleep in every class (except Potions). It was the nightmares to blame. Ginny was just glad he was finally getting some much needed rest.

"It's not Pig's fault!" Ginny almost fell out of her chair when she heard Ron yell, suddenly and with venom.

Since Ron had gotten Pig, Crookshanks decided to have another target and it was third year all over again. Ginny quietly walked over to Ron and Hermione, whose voices were getting louder with every second that passed.

"Do you guys want to wake up Harry?" she asked the both of them angrily.

"Of course not. We didn't mean to be so loud. It's just that Ron is being an insensitive wart," said Hermione irritated.

"Well, you're too late," Ginny stated as she gestured her head towards Harry, who was starting to stir.

"Well maybe if he would have gone up to the dormitory, he wouldn't get woken up. Why don't you just mind your own business Ginny," said Ron.

"Fine! Do what you want! I just wanted to help Harry," hissed Ginny as she stormed back to her homework.

"What's going on?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Oh, it's nothing, Harry. Ron is just blaming Crookshanks for trying to eat Pig," stated Hermione.

"God, Hermione, how many times to I have to tell you that's it's not Pig's fault!"

"It is too Pig's fault. Why don't you look at the evidence, Ron? Crookshanks would never go after Pig if Pig wouldn't fly right in front of his face and tempt him!" yelled Hermione who was starting to get really mad.

"Pig is not tempting Crookshanks, Hermione!"

"Oh yeah? What's he doing, then?"

"Pig is just testing his flying, he probably doesn't even know Crookshanks is there and he accidentally gets in front of him and then Crookshanks decides to chase him," suggested Ron.

"Rubbish. That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard in my whole life. Of course, I'm not surprised it came from you. You-are-the-thickest-person-I-have-ever-met!"

"Me, thick? At least I have a life!" Ron rebutted.

"Oh, I don't have a life? No that is as far as you can go Ron. I wouldn't even—"

"Will you guys just _stop_? You're giving me a headache!" yelled Harry, suddenly. He seemed shocked that he had done so, and so did everyone in the Common Room.

Harry usually just sat the fights out, but now he was now standing up, the blanket Hermione had placed on him while he was sleeping now scattered on the floor, as he glared at his two best friends.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Harry? This is Hermione and my problem you don't need to butt in, it will just make things worse."

"Well, I'm sorry but that's all you guys do anymore and it's starting to get really old," said Harry, sounding slightly hurt.

"You know what's getting old, Harry? That we're in danger, we could die any moment because we're your friends, so I think you should start thinking about how much you're putting us in danger. At least we aren't putting _you _in danger by being your friend!" screamed Ron whose temper rose to its boiling point.

"Is that what I'm doing? Putting you in danger?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes! You are so thick, Harry!"

Ginny saw Harry freeze on spot at Ron's comment. Ginny glanced at Hermione who had put her hand to her mouth, obviously just as shocked.

"Ron! That was uncalled for. You know that's not true," said Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Forget it, Hermione. It's true. I'm sure everyone knows it, they just won't admit it to me," said Harry just above a whisper, but loud enough for Ginny to hear. Harry didn't say anything else, but sadly walked away from his friends and up to the boys' dormitory.

Ginny was furious. Ron was always bad at controlling his temper but he shouldn't take it out on Harry. "What did you just do, Ron?" Ginny screamed so loud that everyone else in the Common Room turned to her direction.

"Nothing I wasn't supposed to. I had to tell him the truth since no one else was."

Ginny looked at Hermione who was glaring daggers at Ron, Ginny was even afraid of her. "I can't believe you just said that to Harry. I agree with him, Ron, all we do is fight when we're around each other. I think you should go apologize," demanded Hermione.

"NEVER!"

Ginny and Hermione watched as Ron stormed out of the Common Room. Hermione left to follow him. "Fine, if no one else is going to see if Harry is okay then I will. Honestly, I thought you guys were his best friends," said Ginny, just before they exited the Common Room.

Ginny walked into the boys' dormitory and was immediately able to tell which bed was Harry's; it was the only one that had the maroon hangings draped all around the bed.

"Harry?" asked Ginny. As she expected, there was no response. "Harry? It's Ginny, please talk to me. I'm sure Ron didn't mean it. Don't you want to go down to dinner?"

Ginny still didn't get a response, so she decided to pull back the curtains on his four poster bed. She wasn't surprised to see that he was underneath all of his covers, covering his face.

"Harry, aren't you hungry?"

"Can you please go away, Ginny? I just want to be alone."

Ginny could tell by his voice that he was fighting back tears. "Of course, Harry. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No, thanks, Ginny," he croaked.

"Bye, Harry."

Ginny stormed down to the Great Hall furious. She knew it was bad to get a temper as it could lead to horrible things, but she was _pissed_.

"Hey, Ginny, where's Harry?" asked Ron.

"Where do you think he is?" she spat, sitting down next to Hermione. "He's still in his bed. He won't come down for dinner!"

"Why?" asked Ron, between a mouthful of chicken.

"Because you really upset him, Ron," stated Ginny. Did she have to spell everything out for him?

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Harry forgives everybody," Ron said convinced.

"Ron," started Ginny, trying to stay calm, "this isn't some big fight Harry will forgive you for. You really hurt his feelings. Even though he's The-Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings. He's still a person."

"What did he say Ginny?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He said he wasn't hungry and wanted to be left alone."

"What was he doing?" inquired Hermione.

"I don't know because I couldn't see him, he was underneath all his covers."

"He'll get over it. Watch, when we get back to the Common Room everything will be fine," stated Ron.

"I've had it with you. It's like you don't know Harry at all," screamed Ginny as she jumped up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, aware everyone was looking at her but not caring.

Half an hour later, Ginny saw Ron and Hermione walk into the Common Room. They were quietly conversing as they walked towards her.

"Has Harry come down yet?" asked Ron hopefully.

"No," said Ginny venomously.

"Did I really upset him that much?" asked Ron seriously.

"Yeah, you did, Ron. He sounded like he was about to cry," responded Ginny.

"I didn't think it would affect him that much. I was just really mad and took my temper out on him. I didn't mean what I said; I will always be his friend no matter what."

"I know, Ron. But I don't think Hermione or I need to hear that. I think you should tell Harry."

"You're right, let's go talk to him."

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all walked into the boys' dormitory. Harry was in the same place that Ginny had left him.

"Harry? Ron has something to say to you," said Ginny as they all got chairs and placed them around his bed to sit.

"Harry please say something," asked Hermione. Ginny could tell Hermione was getting worried.

"Harry? I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to say those things," said Ron.

Ginny watched as Hermione stood up and pulled the covers back. Harry tried to keep them over himself, but Hermione was determined and finally succeeded on getting them off of him.

The sight that greeted them all was shocking. Harry obviously had been crying.

"Oh, Harry. Are you all right?" inquired Hermione.

Ginny looked at Ron, she could tell he didn't expect his words had hurt Harry so much.

Harry tried to grab the covers at the end of his bed, but Hermione was too fast for him and threw them all off out of his reach. That didn't really solve anything Harry just hid his head under his pillow instead.

All three stood there shocked; this was so unlike Harry. They knew that Ron had crossed a sensitive subject, but they didn't think it would bother Harry that much. They watched as Harry started to shake, they all knew he was crying again.

"Harry, mate. I didn't know I upset you that much. I'm so sorry; I really am. You're my best friend nothing could stop that. Please talk to us, Harry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken my temper out on you."

Hermione smiled at Ron after that and noticed that Harry started to calm down. A few minutes later, Harry finally said something, but no one could tell what he said due to the fact that he had been crying and his head was buried in a pillow.

"What did you say, Harry?" asked Ginny gently.

"I don't want any of you guys to die."

"Oh, Harry we'll always be here for you. We promise," said Hermione sweetly.

"How do you know that you will be?"

"We don't, Harry, but we'll be here for you as long as we can," said Hermione.

"Really?"

"Of course, Harry. Nothing could tear us apart. We love you," said Hermione sincerely.

"You love me?" asked Harry questionably.

"Absolutely," said Ron, Ginny, and Hermione at the same time.

"No one has ever said that to me before."At this comment Hermione, Ginny, and Ron exchanged surprised looks.

"Well, you better get used to it. You're going to hear it a lot," stated Hermione.

And for the first time in a long time Harry gave them all a true smile. "I love you guys, too," he said.

"You should go to sleep, Harry. You look really tired," said Hermione as she pulled Harry's covers back onto his bed.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry while stifling a yawn.

All three of them sat by Harry's bed watching him sleep, all thinking the same thing. They would always watch out for Harry no matter the circumstances. And no one could tear them apart. Not Malfoy, Death Eaters, and most importantly Voldemort.

_Fin._


End file.
